Black Suit
by Who's Vlad Again
Summary: Danny and Tucker were at church, but they weren't there for the sermon


**Black Suit**

 **Summary: Tucker and Danny were in church but they certainly weren't there for the sermon.**

The Foleys sat on cushioned pews beside the Fenton family, and ever so often, Maddie would inhale deeply at a particularly unveiled attempt at persuasion or Jack would start mumbling of Newtonian Laws and such. Sam was across the room with her stiff-backed family, dressed in a quite somber black dress. Danny and Tucker sat next to each other, clad in black suits- Tucker's had a silly black tie, Danny's did not- also seeming quite uncomfortable there.

"... If you are to be baptised please step forward."

Forward stepped quite a few people who mostly seemed to be female for some odd reason.

"Seems more like a wet t-shirt contest from here." Tucker muttered under his breath and Danny almost held back a snort.

A few churchgoers looked back reprimandingly and the noise that had broken through what was meant to be a very solemn moment. Danny said nothing, but his lips quirked up at the reproval and looked ready to burst out laughing at the slightest twitch. Tucker too, looked like he was dying to join in, but something stopped him. Probably the fact that they were in the middle of a church sermon.

A blonde was baptised. Then a brunette. Finally a baby was brought up. Instead of being doused like the rest, water was sprinkled upon the startled little one, unaware of their prechosen path.

"Do you think holy water would burn me?" Danny asked striking a fake thoughtful pose, with his hand beneath his chin and furrowed brows.

Tucker choked. Mutters passed through the audience as they turned to face Tucker, who in turn glared at his friend beside him.

"Seriously dude?" He hissed through his teeth, but his eyes crinkled a bit at the corners.

"Turnabout's fairplay."

Sighing, Tucker took out his phone and opened Temple Run. With Danny whispering jokes into his ears and snarking his playing, the service was short and when Tucker finally turned off his phone with a groan the chorus was singing the last bit of a closing hymn-

"-God be with you till we meet again."

And people left the sanctuary promptly, not stopping to talk. A small few stayed behind, the Mansons, for one. The Fentons walked against the flow of the crowd towards the front row and seated themselves beside the Mansons. People trickled in, Valerie silently stepped towards the front, Mickey towards the middle-ish area, Paulina and Dash sat ashamed in the back, and all were seated and all were quiet.

Music played softly in the now darkened room and through the center aisle walked a dark rectangle strewn with lillies and carnations of pure white. Respectfully, the bearers pushed the flowers to the far end and opened the coffin's front.

The room was silent as one of the bearers turned, said, "Visitation hours are from 12-6." and, with the others following him, turned and left.

No one made move to look at the face peering from inside the box. No one really made a move at all really.

"Wow. It's dead silent in here." Danny quipped, breaking the silence.

Faces turned to Tucker in silent shock. Jazz's mouth was a little 'o' and Sam with her tear-stained face looked on in realization. Finally as if the relief unknown to them was a cue, people trickled up front, saying their final farewells.

Dash went up with a conflicted expression and a brief 'sorry' before rushing away. Valerie came forward puffy faced and silent. Lancer came and went. At last, after the Fentons had said their farewells and turned away with broken sobs, Tucker stepped forward with Danny in his wake.

The face below was pale and stiff, hands clasped upon a red and violet flower across their chest. There was just the smallest chunk of unruly black hair across their forehead, and Tucker- Tucker wanted those blue eyes to open and push it back.

"You're really dead you know." Tucker said quietly to the invisible figure.

"But I'm still here aren't I?" He said turning visible to his friend, showing his black jumpsuit.

But despite Danny's witty remarks, when Tucker looked at Danny, he saw his lost expression, the slight way he seemed to tremble a bit as he floated.

"... Yeah."

\--

 **This little fic was based off of the idea of baptism being like wet t-shirt contests, but somehow it turned into angst. Despite that the focus of the fic was actually on the black suit because the term is ambiguous to cover a tux and a jumpsuit. I wanted it to be with Tucker and Danny cause that seemed to be where the little jokes would come in and honestly I just think Tucker needs more love.** **Crossposted.**


End file.
